


Good Different

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Roughhousing, Smut, They are 17, its been a while since i wrote porn so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: See here’s the thing, no one really knows what happened to Wes that summer, there are tons of stupid rumors of course, like his parents sent him to boot camp, but the truth was probably a lot less intense. All David knows is he saw Wes on the last day of 11th grade with shoulder-length brown hair, a soft baby face, and a tall slightly defined body. And for sure that was not the Wes that walked in on the first day of 12th grade. The first thing he noticed, when Wes walked into homeroom, was that Wes was fucking ripped. Whatever he had done that summer must have involved a fuck ton of working out because the dude was yoked, and all that working out pretty much removed the word soft from his vocabulary. His face was more angular, with a jawline that would probably cut paper better than the paper cutter in the teachers’ lounge. Not to mention, Wes’s trademark shoulder-length brown hair had been cut to about chin-length, dyed silver and swept back.The point is, Wes left sophomore year, attractive and cute and came back hot. Like HOT, hot.





	Good Different

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was supposed to be finished and posted on Monday but stupid me got sick and I've been in bed and doing nothing for the past 2 days. I finally felt better and got myself together today to finish this! I hope it was worth the wait ;)

David and Wes had been acquainted for most of their lives. They went to elementary school, middle school, and now high school together. But for most of that time, they were just that, acquainted. They talked briefly if they were under the right circumstances, said hi to one another if they saw each other outside school, they were even on the football team together. The point is David knew Wes, he wasn’t some new and mysterious kid who transferred in summer before senior year, but sure did it feel like he did.

See here’s the thing, no one really knows what happened to Wes that summer, there are tons of stupid rumors of course, like his parents sent him to boot camp, but the truth was probably a lot less intense. All David knows is he saw Wes on the last day of 11th grade with shoulder-length brown hair, a soft baby face, and a tall slightly defined body. And for sure that was not the Wes that walked in on the first day of 12th grade. The first thing he noticed, when Wes walked into homeroom, was that Wes was fucking _ripped_. Whatever he had done that summer must have involved a fuck ton of working out because the dude was _yoked_, and all that working out pretty much removed the word soft from his vocabulary. His face was more angular, with a jawline that would probably cut paper better than the paper cutter in the teachers’ lounge. Not to mention, Wes’s trademark shoulder-length brown hair had been cut to about chin-length, dyed silver and swept back.

The point is, Wes left sophomore year, attractive and cute and came back hot. Like _hot,_ hot. Like even the guys who claimed they were straight (even though David had claimed that before and knew some of those guys were probably bullshit) gave him a double-take. David had had a similar though much less intense transformation last summer when he started working out and his mom finally let him dye his hair. Of course, his bright orange was definitely not as sleek and sexy as Wes’s silver, and his mildly toned stomach would not likely rival the 8 pack likely hiding underneath the tall man’s shirt.

David must have been staring a second too long because as Wes went to pass his desk he stopped and with a smug expression on his face said, “yes Dave?”

He turned a bit red but didn’t look away, just fixed his expression, “welcome back, Johnson” he said stupidly but at least without missing a beat.

Wes just chuckled and ruffled his hair before walking to his usual seat 2 rows behind David.

David made a noise of indignation as he fixed his hair, ignoring the good-natured chuckles just as much as the blush that was getting darker.

“Did you see Wes this morning?” Is the first thing he asks Sohinki after they settled in their favorite lunch spot under the biggest tree in the courtyard for lunch.

“Which Wes?” Sohinki asks half paying attention, more preoccupied with something on his phone.

“Johnson. The one on the football team with me?” David responded

“Oh yeah, didn’t he dye his hair or something? Finally cut it?” Sohinki said, only slightly more in the conversation, but still looking on his phone.

“Is that really all you noticed?” David asked incredulously, “he totally got really fucking hot over the summer and all your bi-ass noticed is his hair?”

“First of all, I’m dating Mari now so I’m not exactly looking for hot people unless they are Mari. And second I may be Bi but I’m not as gay for Wesley Johnson like you’ve always been.” Sohinki says looking up from his phone with a pointed glance.

“I was never gay for Wesley Johnson,” David protested, “I mean maybe a little now, because holy fuck, but I never really thought of him that way.”

“You literally told me you wanted him to rail you, freshman year” Sohinki deadpanned, putting his phone down.

“I wanted any guy to rail me, freshman year. he defended, “And I happen to really like when dudes are taller than me. Either way, Wes was always attractive but this summer he went from mild to fucking ghost pepper and I’m definitely not the only one who noticed.”

“Well, I’m not surprised you did,” Sohinki said, finally pulling out his lunch. David rolls his eyes, but they are quiet for a moment as the both start eating their food. “So, are you gonna try and fuck him?”

This question throws David off and he almost spits out his drink, “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed” he gets out after a moment.

“That is not the attitude that got you with half the football team last year,” Sohinki said shrugging his shoulders.

Dave rolled his eyes, “most of those guys approached me, first of all, because they wanted to know what it was like with a guy because they knew I was gay. Wes already came out as bi freshman year. It would not be the same situation.”

“You talk about them like some of them still don’t hit you up,” Sohinki said with a smirk and David threw an empty wrapper at him.

“Your just jealous that Noah called me up this summer and stuck his hand down my pants in the movie theater.”

“Noah can suck a dick.”

“Don’t worry, he did”

With that Sohinki started grabbing things out of his bag to throw at him. “Gross, man!”

David would be a filthy liar if he said he hadn’t hoped that Wes would be one of the guys that approached him last year. He got his fair share of guys with girlfriends who just wanted to try, some of them closeted gay guys, but most of them didn’t really know what they were doing and made him swear to secrecy. What he wanted more than ever was a guy who knew what he was doing, someone who wasn’t trying to discover what he liked but rather trying to find what David liked, and for someone who had been out longer than him, Wes seemed like the guy who could do that.

David didn’t want to seem shallow, so he didn’t feel he could approach Wes now, just because he changed his appearance. That’s why he was definitely excited when he saw Wes in his Chemistry class. When Mr. Uhas assigned them as lab partners, he had an in, though it made him a little nervous.

“Someone got really old over the summer,” David said as Wes took the lab stool next to him.

“Haha.” Wes deadpanned, “how original. Where was this stroke of genius this morning in homeroom?”

“I was thrown off guard.” He defended himself, “You look different, and I can’t quite put my finger on it, did your boobs finally come in?”

Wes’s laughed at that, his high-pitched (and high-key cute) laugh, “yep. No more training bras for me.” They both laughed as Mr. Uhas called for everyone’s attention to start class.

He went over lab safety, like they do every year, and then he handed out the first lab. When he was done talking and told them to do the labs with their partners, Wes turned to him, “good different or bad different?”

“What?” David asked, confused.

“You said I look different”

“Anyone with eyes can see that”

“Well is it good different or bad different?”

David turned as if to appraise Wes and as he raked his eyes up the taller man’s body, he bit his lower lip before landing back on Wes’s face, “I would say, good”

“Thanks” Wes breathed, and he had an expression on his face that sent a tingle up David’s back.

“It doesn’t look like you two are working on the lab.” Mr. Uhas said, appearing suddenly in front of their desk.

“Sorry, Mr. Uhas,” they said practically in unison, as they turned back to the table to look at the untouched papers in front of them.

They stayed focused on the lab for the rest of the class period, though they would occasionally exchange charged looks.

As the bell rang and everyone started getting their stuff together Wes turned to him, his bag swung over his shoulder. “Hey, are you coming to watch football tryouts on Friday? I know coach asked a few of us to come if we could, to help run drills with the new kids.”

David had not been planning on it. Not that he had any plans, but he hadn’t been particularly excited by the idea of teaching drills. However, looking at Wes now, maybe he should. “I might be, I haven’t decided yet.”

“Ok, well, let me know.”

“I knew you wanted to fuck him,” Sohinki said from the passenger side of Mari’s car, as Mari, drove them toward the mall.

“Honestly I never said I didn’t, but that was just a little flirting, it’s not like we are gonna be in the backseat of his car on Friday if I go to the tryouts,” David said leaning back and rolling his eyes.

“You and Wes, huh,” Mari said amused, “I’ve been friends with Wes for a while, I definitely didn’t see this coming. I don’t know if I can see you two together...”

“I never said we were going to be together” David protested.

“So what? Your gonna fuck him and then move on to the next? Wes isn’t really that type of person”

“I never said that either”

“Then what did you say?” Mari asked raising an eyebrow.

“All I did was tell you guys what happened in chem. Sohinki’s the one who brought up sex.”

“Which isn’t a hard subject to bring out of him” Mari conceded.

“You can easily bring a lot of things out of me,” Sohinki said suggestively to Mari and she groaned.

“Ok not while I’m in the car!” David protested and they both laughed.

After a moment Sohinki spoke again, “honestly I think you should go. I mean regardless of what you want from him, you said yourself you wanna talk to him more.”

“Yeah, Wes is pretty cool.” Mari agreed

David almost didn’t go.

He had been talking to Wes for most of the week in chem and even a little in homeroom, and by Thursday he had told Wes he would be there. Even though seeing Wes again on Tuesday he had already decided. It was surprisingly really easy to talk to Wes; they fell into an easy rhythm talking together. Not to mention the tension from that first chem class definitely didn’t go away. It seemed throughout the entire week that they couldn’t have one conversation that didn’t at least have one moment where the sexual tension was so palpable you could practically touch it. He had grown, probably disproportionately, excited for Friday afternoon.

His mom almost ruins it that morning.

“before you go, Dave, don’t forget your doctor’s appointment after school. Are you catching a ride, or do you need money for a cab?” His mom called to him from the kitchen as he was putting his shoes on by the door.

“What doctors’ appointment?” He called back, “I have plans afterschool.” and she stuck her head out of the kitchen to give him a look.

“Of course, you forgot. You told me over a week ago that today would be a good day, so this is when I made your appointment.” She said dismissively, “You’ll just have to reschedule your plans.”

“I can’t reschedule, its football tryouts and coach wants us to help teach and run drills with the fresh meat.” He said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

His mom raised an eyebrow, suspicion clear on her face, “You volunteered to help with something that’s both a lot of work for you and not required of you?” She asked incredulously, “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Personally, I’m offended you would think that of me-” he started.

“Just tell me why you really want to go, or I’m not rescheduling the appointment.” She interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her.

David sighed dramatically, but she held her ground and he finally spoke looking up at the ceiling, “There may or may not be a guy there I want to get to know better.” He shrugged.

His mom clearly didn’t get it at first, “Your already friends with the whole team and you’ll have plenty of time to get to know the new kids during the season.” She responded confused.

“mom… a guy… I want to get to know…” He tried.

Finally, realization blossomed on her face, “OH!! _Ohhhhh_!” She exclaimed her hand covering the lower half of her face, she dropped her hand as she continued, “I guess I have to let you go, then don’t I? if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be a cool mom.”

David sighed with relief as he swung his bag over his back and unlocked the door, “Thanks, mom!” He opened the door and stepped out, turning back before closing it, “By the way, I already told you, if you say you’re a cool mom, you’re automatically _not_ a cool mom.”

Tryouts are only slightly more fun then he thought they would be. Some of the new kids can barely throw a ball, let alone catch one and none of them are quite as in shape as they should be. David can already tell exactly who coach is gonna use to fill the 5 needed spots left empty by last years seniors, and even among that 5, he could see 3 of them being benchwarmers. Overall, not the most promising group.

What _is_ promising, is when Wes lightly brushes David’s knee with his hand when they are sitting on the bleachers next to each other while coach is talking, when Wes winks at David before putting on his helmet right as they are about to get on the field, or the way Wes grabs his arm before he can follow the rest of them to the showers so to let him know coach wants to talk to him.

If there was any way that throughout this whole week that Wes was oblivious to what he was doing and not really thinking about him like that, that was definitely no longer the case. Lasercorn almost wished coach had asked to talk to the two of them together as Wes headed for the locker room.

Coach Ricketts didn’t have anything particularly exciting to say. He confirmed for David who would likely be joining the team, told him a little about the schedule and then David responded to his questions about his summer. Coach could really talk and now it was starting to get annoying.

When he finally tore himself away from coach, the locker room was mostly empty, there were a few guys who were dressed and milling around getting ready to leave, he only heard one person in the shower and no Wes in sight.

He was clearly a little disappointed, but he just shrugged it off. He texted Mari since she told him if he didn’t get out too late, she would drive him home and told her he would be ready in 20. She responded pretty quickly letting him know she and Sohinki would see him then because of course, he was with her. That taken care of, he got his stuff to take a quick shower. He had gotten pretty sweaty, seeing as it was practically still summer, so he felt a quick cool shower would cool him down (in more ways than one.)

He walked past the only shower that had someone in it and took the furthest one down. By the time he walked out in his towel, all the showers were empty, and the locker room was quiet. Great, he was the last one there. Perfect. As he walked over to where his stuff was, he heard a noise on the other side of the locker room, the sound of a locker closing, presumably whoever had been taking a shower, so he wasn’t completely alone. Once he got to his locker he dried off, then put on his boxers and shorts on quickly, not usually one to flaunt what he had in the locker room. Before he put on his shirt he sat on the bench that was between the lockers and checked his phone.

If he hadn’t been on his phone, he would have noticed the other guy there before he spoke, but he had so he didn’t. “oh, I didn’t know you were still here.”

He jumped a little as he looked up to see Wes standing there with a small smile on his face, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans and his hair still damp from the shower.

Damn, he was sexy.

“Yeah, coach talked my ear off.” He said standing up and reaching for his shirt, not being able to handle his insecurities with the muscular god standing in front of him.

“he does tend to do that.” Wes chuckled as Lasercorn pulled his shirt on, some stupid video game shirt he had just thrown on that morning, not paying attention to it.

Suddenly Wes stepped closer to examine the shirt, “hey I didn’t even notice, that’s an Ocarina of Time Shirt! I fucking love that game.”

“Yeah man, I didn’t know you played Zelda,” David says, suddenly very aware that they are alone in the locker room, and Wes is only an arm’s length away from him.

Wes takes a step closer, his expression changing a bit, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet” Wes says in such a way that the words hang in the air, and now Lasercorn has a choice. He can answer normally, grab his stuff and maybe have Wes wait with him outside for his ride, or…

“Like what?” David says and his eyes and voice are egging Wes on.

“I’ll show you,” Wes says and then suddenly he closes the distance between the two of them and kisses David, hard.

Unlike most things in his life, David is ready for this and kisses back with a matching ferocity and it's actually amazing how good it is. It wasn’t like David hadn’t kissed other good kissers before, he had, but this was different. This was less skill, though god did he have skill, and more electric. They were completing a current unlike any he had ever had. He pushed Wes up against the lockers and Wes gasped into David’s mouth.

If the kiss had started sweet in any way, although it really didn’t, it had definitely escalated by now. The kiss had a desperate and dirty edge to it like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

He was also pretty convinced that Wes was actually a mind reader because he seemed to know exactly what David wanted, more than even David did. He bit David’s lip in the middle of the kiss and his breath hitched. Pleased with that reaction, he took it up a notch. In one fluid motion, he flips them so now its David who is slammed against the lockers, and David makes a noise in the back of his throat he didn’t know he could make.

David had never kissed (or done more) with someone who had taken charge like this before, but God did it feel right.

Wes broke the kiss to start down his neck and pushed his hands under David’s shirt and holy shit. This was one of those moments that David wished he could save in his brain forever. Whenever he wanted to be reminded what hot was, he could just recall Wes, shoving his hands up his shirt and sucking the pulse point under his ear. “Fuck…” David breathed as both of his hands went to the back of Wes’s head.

“Damn,” Wes said against his neck, sending tingles down his spine with the sensation, “I’ve been wanting to pin you against a wall since last year.”

The predatory way his voice colors those words has David panting a little harder, “How did you know _you_ would be the one pinning _me_ against the wall?” David said in a way that would have been snarkier if he hadn’t been out of breath.

“I figured for all of your talk, you’d like getting pushed around a little. And from how little you’ve protested I guess I wasn’t wrong.” Wes whispers into the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Of course, David takes that as a challenge and is about to make a move to take control again, when Wes bites down, effectively freezing him in place with a low groan in his throat.

Suddenly, from a few rows of lockers away, they hear the door to the locker room open and a familiar voice yell from it, “Anybody in here still?”

The boys separate almost instantaneously, both leaning against the lockers, trying to get their breathing under control. “Yeah Mr. Hecox, there are 2 of us in here still getting dressed!” David called out and managed to sound like his heart wasn’t still beating at a ridiculously high bpm.

“Didn’t tryout’s end over an hour ago?” The janitor yelled back, with only slight annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah, but coach held us back to talk for a little while, so we didn’t get to the locker rooms when everyone else did,” Wes said quickly.

“ok, well, you guys have until I finish the girl’s locker rooms to get out of there, ok?”

“Yes Mr. Hecox,” They say nearly simultaneously. They both let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding as they heard the door closed. They both laughed a little at how close that call had been. If they had both been on the row where Wes’s locker had been the janitor would have seen them.

David was hard as fuck but prepared to try and clear his head and get ready to go, when suddenly, Wes was in front of him, kissing him again and pushing him back up against the locker again

“wait” David panted, pushing Wes back enough that their lips weren’t connected, while still being impossibly close to him. Wes just sort of looked at him, waiting for an explanation. “we have to be out before he comes back.”

“Hecox is the laziest janitor in this school. He will be in the other locker room for at least a half an hour, which is plenty of time if you ask me. Unless you don’t want any help with this…” and suddenly Wes’s hand is between his legs and rational thinking is a lot harder.

Harder than he is.

While Wes is waiting for more of a response from David then a small groan, David’s phone, which was sitting on the bench behind them, started ringing. “Shit, that’s probably my ride.”

Wes moved his hand to reach behind him and grab the phone, holding it out to David, “If you tell them you got another ride, we can finish up here and I can drive you home…”

David takes the phone and it isn’t a hard decision at all.

“Hey Mari,” David said, his voice hopefully not as breathy as it felt.

“Hey, we are in the front parking lot, hurry up.” She said simply.

“Sorry about making you come all the way over here, but I got another ride. I’ll text you tonight”

“What?” Mari asks, confused, “Who’s driving you home?”

“Someone from the football team, I’ll text you later,” David says a little more urgently and Mari seems to get it.

“OH, okay then. You better tell me everything! Bye” As soon as the phone is hung up, Wes is taking it out of David’s hand and putting it back on the bench.

Before anymore conversation could be had, Wes’s hands were pulling at the front of David’s shorts and that sort of stopped any words dead in his throat. When Wes pulled down his shorts and underwear enough to expose him before going down to his knees, David swore he died and went to heaven.

While he couldn’t say this was the only time, he had gotten a blowjob in the locker room after everyone had left, he could definitely say this was the best. Every single thing Wes’s mouth did, made David’s toes curl. _Fuck_ did he know what he was doing. It didn’t take long before Wes drew a real moan out of David’s mouth. “_Ohh god_” He immediately took one of his hands’ from their positions pressed against the lockers behind him, and covered his mouth, the last thing he needed was to be loud. He let his other hand find purchase in Wes’s hair, tightening in the strands as Wes’s tongue did something that turned his brain off. At that, he felt Wes moan around him, and a little pride swelled in his chest, knowing he had accidentally stumbled upon something Wes clearly liked a lot.

David knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, with David pulling at Wes’s hair he had grown even more determined, moaning and groaning around him as he sucked him down. 

“Ohh _fuck_” David started in warning, _“_Wes, I’m gonna- _oh_ _shit_” And suddenly he is spilling down Wes’s throat, gripping hard onto Wes’s hair with one hand, and biting down on the other, trying to muffle the moan that rips its way out of him.

He came _hard_. Probably harder than anyone had ever made him.

He didn’t have a whole lot of time to bask in the afterglow because Wes was standing up on shaky legs and fuck it was a hot sight. His hair was all messed up, his face was pretty red, he was still panting and hard as shit.

David took the opportunity to push Wes up against the locker, and he started undoing the fly of Wes’s jeans as he spoke, his voice only a little shaky, “Do you think we still have enough time?”

“I’d say so” Wes breathed and with that, David stuck his hand into Wes’s pants and started stroking him. Wes must have been really worked up, because he doesn’t last long with David stroking him fast, making sure to thumb the head with every stroke. The moan he makes into David’s ear as he cums all over David’s hand and arm, nearly makes David half-hard again.

He kisses David one more time before they clean up, this one actually sweet, as if conveying through his lips how good he was.

God, he was glad he went to tryouts.

Wes drove him home and they talked about quite a bit, but Wes never brought up what had happened in the locker room. It only bothered Lasercorn a little bit, but all of that worry left when Wes kissed him, this one short and sweet, with a hint of desire, before he got out of the car.

He could tell this was gonna be different.

And as he found out tonight, _god_ did he like different.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
(Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
